


史雷米库：Lock

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 结尾史雷回归时。
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 1





	史雷米库：Lock

离开了遗迹，踏入野外的草地。爬藤植物侵占的断壁遗骸隐隐约约冒出地面，树木稀稀疏疏的向不远处的森林聚集。  
道别了古迹内部的宏伟和阴暗，把炙热岩浆和清澈溪流留给了不被人探索的历史，走回属于他们生活的地面。

一路走过，米库里欧都没有松开史雷的手。  
自从他脚下落空，被对方又一次拉住救上来后，他感觉自己的手就好像被粘住了一般。这些年来他等待的相遇终于实现，他清楚史雷不会一言不发就消失，可是他就是移动不开手指。  
他没有多问对方为何会找来这里，心思也不多花在他好不容易找到的遗迹上。而是就这么拉着对方，脚步不停的按照记忆走出遗迹。到底到了哪个口他都没多注意，只希望可以赶到阳光下好好看看身后的人。

而史雷也一路并未拒绝，安静的跟着他前行。米库里欧可以感觉到身后头来的柔和视线，能清洗的想象出那毫无任何阴郁的清爽笑容。  
外界降下的日光让米库里欧不禁眯起眼睛，他抬起握着长仗的手臂挡去阳光。随后适应下来的双眸回头妄想史雷，想要看清的面容此时变得更加鲜明，看似和过去变化并不大，可是多少感觉上还是有所改变。  
“米库里欧，”史雷的第一句不是感慨外界的景色，还有那远去的日子，而是先呼唤了思念许久的名字。  
能被这个声音再次念出，令米库里欧顿感喉咙收紧。即使他脸上的笑容消失不掉，却自知一股热流充斥上大脑神经，令他赶到浑身绷紧。

“头发长得好长了啊，”史雷咧嘴一笑，感慨和称赞似乎让他们之间的相隔显得相当远，可是如此近。  
史雷不曾抽回手，只是留在米库里欧掌心中。他微微收拢手指，用握紧的力度安抚和回应银发的挚友。  
“这是当然的，”米库里欧就和当年同对方对话一样，对于这种回应一副理所当然的感觉。实则，他不确定姿势不是在掩盖内心的波动，“你以为这都过去多久了啊。”  
“嗯…”史雷只是微笑着点头。简短的回应下，富含了太多。他们不用彼此细讲，可都清楚。

史雷往前踏出一步，牵动米库里欧的手臂也微微向后拉动。  
米库里欧并未拒绝对方的引导，脚步踏前，身子就这样迎入到对方怀中。  
不曾擅自脱手的长仗，就这样倒入了野外肆意生长的草间。取而代之的，米库里欧的手心覆盖在了挚友的背上，随即向上收紧握住了那人肩头。  
本以为这么久逝去的时间，让彼此的气味早已消尽。可如今却发觉，这比他们记忆中任何感觉都要强烈，就好似思念的本质般浓郁。

“一直以来都在继续完成咱们两个人的愿望，真的谢谢你。”  
史雷在耳边吐露出的言语，柔和的就好像要化入他们身侧的风中。穿过吹拂的树叶和草间，流入米库里欧的耳中。  
“还有，一直以来都在等着我回来，也谢谢你。”  
米库里欧没有松开拥抱，反而两人相贴更紧。他不需要猜测，也敢肯定对方是什么表情。  
自己嘴角不自觉的上扬，发自内心。然而眉头却忍不住皱起，只为忍住发酸的鼻头和眼眶。最终米库里欧并未让表情带出多余强烈的波动，因为流入胸口的暖流让他的心情放宽，最后只剩纯粹的笑容。

“米库里欧一定探索过了很多遗迹吧？”  
“一半而已…愿望还没完成，”米库里欧回想他走过的路。这些日子里，他走访的遗迹太多太多。“那些我一个人走完的，还想要带你回去挨个看一遍。”  
怀中的史雷笑起来，牵动着彼此的身体抖了几下。“真的好想都看看啊…和你两个人一起。”  
“我会带你都去的，”米库里欧在对方耳边轻语，感受着那熟悉的羽毛擦过自己的鼻翼旁侧。“这么说的话，这次我算是领先了一大步。”  
“是啊。到时候就麻烦你了，”史雷并为反驳，承认得爽朗。

收紧的手臂在身后网上移动开，米库里欧感到自己梳起的头发根部被对方碰触。他本要开口询问，但还是将字句吞下。史雷轻轻的结下发绳，被拘束的银发落下散开，从后方垂入脸侧。  
随即史雷的手抚摸过发后，那怀念的触感顺着长发一路向下。隔着银丝，轻柔的力度阵阵传入米库里欧的身上，隔着衣物，滑下脊背。  
史雷收紧手臂，侧头将鼻翼贴入挚友的耳后发间。缠绵的嗅着味道，把富有温度的呼吸喷洒在了天族青年的颈后。  
“史雷…”米库里欧并未吃惊的挣扎避开，而是乖乖的留在了对方怀中。他感到对方脸颊的轻蹭，便垂下眼帘细细把下巴抵入到对方的肩头。

他们彼此的想念都同样深，所以他懂得这份感觉。每一缕触摸，每一丝味道，都希望可以真实的感觉到。就像他接纳对方的呼吸，充斥感情的拥抱，还有回荡的声音。对方也一次次确认着他。  
他故意输给了安心感，靠入史雷的怀中，并不多一秒便得到对方接纳的回应。随后他手垫在了对方巧克力色的头发后方，压了上去。  
两个人抱着倒入了碧绿的草地，影子重合着藏入身下。  
放松的身体并未彼此分开，也没有在多余的开口，就这么互相感受呼吸时胸口起伏贴近的力度。  
摊开的银色长发从米库里欧背上垂落，撒过史雷的双臂周围，将他们两人锁在了一起。


End file.
